


when you hurt, i hurt

by xxprincessxx



Series: squish and dove bts [7]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, pre-pliby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Pre-pliby; where Ricky finds out Nini's crappy boyfriend - ex-boyfriend, has been cheating on her.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: squish and dove bts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	when you hurt, i hurt

**Author's Note:**

> hi! here's small little one shot bc i've been missing squish and dove lately :)

Ricky was rifling through his locker talking to Big Red and EJ about their latest biology project that was assigned just before lunch. The three boys debate on what was the better topic for them to do, when suddenly they hear footsteps pounding against the tiles of the hall. 

A little confused, Ricky turns around to see a familiar brunette running right pass them. He looks to his two friends confused on why his best friend hadn’t even dared to look up as she ran. And Ricky knew Nini, that girl doesn’t run. She would rather dance down the hallway than be caught running, thinking she looked stupid when she did. 

Immediately, he shuts his locker chasing after his best friend hoping he’d catch her before she got too far. He didn’t care if EJ or Big Red was following him, he had a bad feeling in his stomach that something had happened. He was terrified of what it could be, trying to think of the possibilities that could lead to his best friend acting in such a way.

Making his way out the front doors of their school, looking around at the full parking lot, Ricky forgot that they still had three more periods before school ended. He glances around, not seeing the girl anywhere, he makes his way to his car thinking the girl probably had gone straight home.

Ricky didn’t care if he was going to miss classes, he had to know if Nini was okay. He wouldn’t be able to listen in class if he didn’t know she was at least safe and at home, especially if something bad had happened. As he approaches his car, he spots his best friend crouched against it. She was leaning her back on the passenger door, as she tucked her legs into her chest tightly, hugging her knees impossibly close to her body as she let her sobs wrack her body.

The petite brunette didn’t see Ricky approach her as she kept her face tucked into her legs trying to calm herself down. Ricky going into protective mode, he instantly moves to wrap his arms around the girl. 

“Hey, baby dove,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her hair as he pulls her closer to his chest, “Dove, what’s going on? Talk to me, please.” 

The brunette immediately wraps her arms around his torso, sobbing into his neck as she slips into his lap. “R-R-R-Rick-“ she tries to speak, but couldn’t even manage to get his name out of her mouth.

He pets the girl’s hair, pressing a hard kiss against her forehead, “It’s okay, dove. You don’t have to say anything until you’re ready.” He caresses her back comfortingly, silently telling the girl he’d be there for her no matter what. 

After a few more minutes, her sobs have calmed down, tears still slipping down her cheeks but at a more slower rate than a few minutes prior. She lifts her head from his shoulder, pressing her forehead against his temple, “Y-You’re g-goi-ing t-t-t-to be m-mad.” She hiccups, her voice cracking as she spoke for the first time since she had tried to say his name, wiping away at the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. 

“I won’t be mad, dovey. I love you, and I could never be mad at you.” He whispers, letting his fingers run up her sides. 

“N-Not at me.” She confesses quietly, scared what his reaction might be, she tightens her hold on the boy. Ricky wanted to turn to look at his best friend, but she refused to let him move his head keeping her forehead connected to his temple. “Daniel.” She mutters, closing her eyes as she feels the muscles in his neck tighten. 

That’s all that Ricky needed before his blood started to boil to think what Nini’s boyfriend had done to his best friend, “I’m going to kill him.” He mutters, “What did he do? Where is he? I’m seriously going to go kill him.” Ricky starts, trying to get out of his spot but Nini shifts her position wrapping her legs around his torso silently begging him not to go anywhere.

“N-No, Ricky,” she tightens her hold, “I don’t w-want you t-to do that. P-P-Please.” 

“Fine,” Ricky agrees reluctantly, “But, I have to know what he did.”

“I can’t tell you.” She whispers, moving her head to rest in the crook of his neck, her lips pressed to his skin. The petite girl could feel the boy’s pulse beginning to pick up, as his anger started to rise. 

Gritting his teeth together, he mutters into her ear, “Why not?” An anger laced tone beginning to be evident in his voice. 

The brunette blinks back her tears, a few falling despite her attempt to keep them in, “Because you’ll kill him,” She mumbles against his neck.

“That’s it Nini,” Ricky pulls back to look his best friend right in the eye for the first time since he found her, “What the fuck did Daniel do? I would rather you tell me, than hearing whatever stupid rumours that will be going around school by tomorrow.”

A little frightened by her best friend’s demeanour, she moves to duck her ahead, ashamed of what had happened, “Squish, he, uh, he, hmm, he-he-he c-ch-cheated on-on-on me.” She lets more tears fall onto her lap as she finally confesses to Ricky what had led to her crying.

“He’s a dead man.” Ricky starts to get up despite Nini’s attempts to hold him down. He easily picks her up, one hand around her waist and the other gripping her thigh so she doesn’t fall, he walks with her back to the school where he saw Big Red and EJ standing at the front entrance. It was clear the two boys had seen their friend spot Nini and decided to give them the space that they needed. 

As they approach the other two boys, Nini’s grip on him tightens, “No, no.” She shakes her head, “Ricky, please!” She begs.

Big Red and EJ run over to the pair, the red head’s hand immediately comes up to the small girl’s back running his hand along her spine comfortingly. “What happened?” He asks. 

“Daniel happened.” Ricky manages through his teeth, “I’m going to go kill him, so if one of you would stay with Nini that’d be great.” 

The brunette’s grip around his neck and torso tightens as she feels Ricky try to set her down on the ground, “Ricky! Please!” She cries, “I just want you to take me home, please!”

His heart softens at the girl’s pleas, she’s never sounded so heartbroken in her life. The thought of someone hurting his best friend doesn’t sit right in him, but he couldn’t just ignore the way she was begging him to stay with her and to bring her home.

Letting his mind wander, locking eyes with the two boys as if silently asking them what he should do. They all knew how Daniel was a crappy boyfriend to Nini, never really gave her the time of day and always made her feel like she was never enough. So, the boys understood Ricky’s frustration and internal debate.

But the crying girl in his arms stops him from going to beat up the boy that hurt her, more frightened for her best friend getting hurt because of her than anything else. EJ nods quietly, mouthing ‘Take her home.’

The curly-haired man lets out a deep sigh, one that he felt coming straight from his stomach where the knots were building up for the girl wrapped around him, pressing a kiss to Nini’s shoulder enveloping her in his arms in a tight hug, “Okay, dove. Let’s go home.”

“Thank you.” She whispers, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, “I love you, squish.”

“And I love you.” He mutters into her ear, thinking about how Nini was the only one that could get his heart to soften in seconds despite how angry he might be. And so, they made their way to the car heading to her house where they spent the rest of the night cuddled up in her bed as she cried about everything. 

That doesn’t mean Daniel won’t get what he deserves, but what Nini needs right now is her best friend. And Ricky will forever be there for her, whenever, wherever, however she needed him. He’d drop everything at the drop of the hat for her, it has always been him and Nini against the world. Nothing will ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> hope you are all doing well! 
> 
> with much love,  
> xx


End file.
